


best friends have a drink pt2

by jj_72



Category: Rammstein, richard z kruspe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_72/pseuds/jj_72
Summary: What happened the next day?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long!  
> Already got some ideas for part 3!

Part Two.

Buzz... buzz... buzz...

Groaning awake Layla picked up her phone from the bedside table. Work. 

I’m on holiday what do they want? She thought.

“Morning. “ she answered.

“Layla, hey it’s Claire, I’m so sorry to be calling you, but josh has called in sick I need cover. “  
Layla always found it hard to be angry at Claire, she was a one in a million manager that would do anything for her staff.

“Claire, I’m sure I’m still drunk from last night!” Layla laughed.

“it would only be until the prep is done, James can do service on his own but it’s Sunday his bus won’t get him into work in time to get set up, please Layla, I will owe you, I’ll even have a coffee ready for when you get in. Please, your my right hand gal! “ Claire begged.

“okay, fine but I can’t stay long, I can feel the hangover coming. There is no way I’m safe to drive so walking it is, maybe twenty minutes? “ Layla sighed giving into her boss.

“thank you, thank you, thank you, I will see you soon. “ Claire replied.

Hanging up Layla turned to look at the man sound asleep next to her. Closing her eyes memories of the previous night rushed through her head. 

She laughed to herself and got up to get ready, she didn’t have time to shower. A quick clean, teeth and hair brushed, clothes on and she was ready for work.

Bending down she lightly kissed his temple.  
On her way out she wrote a quick note for Richard and headed off for work.  
8 on the dot she was walking through the door into her work, heading straight to the kitchen.  
She walked in to be greeted by Claire who was, bless her, trying to cook a full breakfast for one of the regular customers.

“Claire put down the knife! The pro is here. “ Layla laughed pulling on her chef jacket.

“You are my hero, I love you, and damn girl, if I didn’t know any better I would say you spent the night being fucked!! Are you okay? “ Claire said looking at Layla with concern.

“Ha! Yeah was a steamy night. “ Layla laughed.

“Really Layla are you okay, you look different? “ Claire asked.

“Yes I’m fine, just drank a lot last night that’s all. “ Layla replied, while throwing out everything Claire had been trying to cook and getting a fresh breakfast on the go.

“Oh.. I totally forgot Reesh is back, you two were going out last night? How is he? Still super sexy? “ Claire asked her the most high school girl voice Layla had ever heard.

Layla stopped in her tracks to look at Claire then burst out laughing, it was all she could do really.

“What?? “ Claire asked, clearly puzzled.

“Nothing, just never gets old seeing girls go nuts for my best friend, I swear it was like this even before he got his army of fan girls. “ Layla said rolling her eyes at Claire.

“Well he is a fine looking man Layla, but I suppose not really your taste! “ Claire teased.

“No... not really... “ Layla trailed off deep in thought, his hands, his lips, his...

“Earth to Layla? Girl you need coffee, I’ll be right back. “ Claire said poking her tongue out and leaving the kitchen.  
Layla shouted her thanks and served up the full breakfast handing it to Eric , their new waiter.

The morning dragged in but finally whole two hours of prep was over as James had arrived.

“Fuck Layla, you look rough, can’t believe Claire got you in, but thanks man you’re a life saver, anything else needing done? “ James asked taking a gulp of his coffee.

“Na man I may be hungover to shit but you’re prepped up and ready to go. Wanna grab a quick fag before I finish? “ Layla asked.

They headed out the back with their coffees and lit up their cigarettes. 

“So how was your night? You really do look rough. How’s Richard? “ James asked.

“Yeah he is good, thankful for a break in the tour I think. Idiot is still a lightweight. Good night though. “ she smiled. 

“Anyone is a lightweight compared to you!. “ James laughed.

Finishing their smokes and coffees the two headed back in and Layla got changed.

Half ten and she was finally home!

She stopped by the living room door, peaking in to see where the beautiful sound was coming from.  
Richard was sitting on the couch gently strumming an old acoustic guitar he had given Layla many years before.  
This was fairly normal, she couldn’t play but never had the heart to throw it away, plus Richard always ended up playing it.  
This wasn’t what shocked her though, he was singing, a soft beautiful song that she didn’t know. She had heard him sing before, but not like this, not with heart.

She quietly walked into the room, his eyes shot up to meet hers, and he stopped singing but continued to play the guitar.  
She walked over to him, taking a deep breath she bent down and kissed him soft on the lips, bringing her hand up to stroke his now stubble covered face.

“Good morning. “ she whispered while curl up on the couch next to him.

“Good morning to you, I thought you had run out on me, work? Really? “ he asked putting down the guitar.

“Yes sadly work, I can never say no to Claire, besides if she tried to cover in the kitchen the place would burn down, great boss, terrible cook! “ she laughed.

Richard put his arms around Layla, holding her close. 

“You smell like kitchen. “ he teased playing with her hair.

Suddenly standing, leaving him confused watching her walk to the door.

“Layla... where you going? “ he asked

“Shower, I smell like kitchen, booze and sex!” 

Richard grinned at her, he too had spent the last few hours replaying their intense evening over in his head.

“You coming? “ Layla asked, feeling brave somehow, seeing him in a whole new light, turned and left the room.

A moment later, after the shock Richard got to his feet and made his way to the bathroom just as Layla was stepping into the shower. He undressed quickly and jumped in beside her, wrapping his arms around her, enjoying the hot water and the feel of her body. Slowly he began to trail kisses from her ear down to her neck, gently nipping her skin, grinning at the small moans escaping her mouth.

Every so slowly he let his hands wonder down her body, squeezing her ass, then down to her thighs, grabbing her tight he lifted her, wrapping her legs round his waist. Searching her eyes, only to be met with a smile and a slow shy kiss.  
Richard took his queue and slowly sunk his rock hard cock into her, pushing her back against the wall, he began to thrust in and out watching her face as she tilted her head back in utter bliss. Picking up the pace he watched her body climb higher and higher, her screams of pleasure were music to his ears and with one last thrust they came together.  
Sinking to the floor still inside her, Richard continued kissing her while stroking her face.

Sometime later Richard made a move taking her with him.

“hmm... “ she moaned.

“Can’t have you falling asleep in the shower, come on, lets get some sleep and I can either cook you dinner later or we can go out? “ he asked, looking into her sleepy eyes.

First he dried her off and tucked her into bed, then drying himself off he climbed in behind her and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

“You can cook later, that way we can stay in... “ she trailed off in thought enjoying the heat from his naked body.

Richard laughed, feeling relaxed and full of pride to be holding this amazing woman in his arms.

“Are you okay? “ he asked.

“Hmm.. more than okay, Kruspe what have you done to me? “ she teased.

“I could ask you the same thing, come on lets get some sleep. “ he replied holding her tighter.

What felt like hours later Layla woke, checking her phone it was only one in the afternoon but she felt refreshed and relaxed. A few texts, one from Claire thanking her again for helping out and one from Paul. Odd she thought reading the message

Hi Layla, how you been? Reesh still With you? You two want to grab dinner later? Paul x

Putting her phone down deciding to reply later she rolled over to face Richard who was still sound asleep. Taking a quick peek under the covers to examine the beauty of the first man to ever have her. Grinning at the sight of his impressively hard cock.. pulling the covers down and she carefully took him in her hand and began to stroke up and down the way he had shown her the night before. A groan escaped his mouth, bracing herself she got to her knees and bent down, glancing up just in time to see sleepy shocked eyes meet hers as she swallowed down his cock as far as she could then back up swirling her tongue around the tip. Repeating over and over she could gear his breathing getting heavy as he fisted his hands into her hair.

“Fuck.. Layla.. I ... I’m gonna cum. “ he panted, staring down at her.

A small smile crept across her face as she pulled him further into her mouth. Not slowing down, seeing him this way because of her was new, exciting and she could not stop.

“Oh fuck!! “ he yelled as he came violently into her throat.

She swallowed down, ignoring the strange feeling, eyes locked on him, watching him quiver, eyes rolling back, hands fishing in the covers. 

She sat up grinning at him.

“Fuck... Layla.. wow...” was about all he could say.

“So, not too bad at this then? “ she laughed.

“Really ... wow... no one has ever made me cum so hard... fuck. “ he breathed finally catching his breath.

“Hmm I’m a natural. Come on time to get up. “ she replied getting up and fishing out something to wear.

“Where we going? “ Richard asked, still slumped on the bed on a come down from his orgasm. 

“I got a text from Paul, he wants to do dinner, that cool? “ she asked.

“Sure, why not? Where you thinking of? “ he asked, finally standing up and stretching, still completely naked.  
Layla stopped in her tracks and couldn’t help but stare.

Stalking over to her he grabbed her chin, tilted her head up, searching her eyes.

“I’m not really sure how all this happened, but ... Layla I’m really enjoying whatever this is, you’re my best friend, but I’m seeing you in a way I never have before. Please no matter what happens, know you are my best friend. “ he said so softly brushing her lips with his.

“Don’t worry, please, this is new, weird but fun. Lets not over think and just enjoy whatever this is? “ she asked.

Smiling down he kissed her hard.

“Lets go for coffee before we meet Paul. “ he said, then made a move to get dressed.

End of part two.


End file.
